


The Strange Case of Dorian Gray

by DVWorks



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic), The Picture of Dorian Gray - Oscar Wilde, The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:10:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DVWorks/pseuds/DVWorks
Summary: Henry had always thought that Hyde would stand in his way, but another arrives after a short visit to London.His name is Dorian Gray.





	1. A Stranger in the Pure Snow

It was lofty winter's eve in the cobblestone streets of London, where the snow gently rested on the tops of light posts and steps of cathedrals. The gray skies could not capture the sitting emptiness of this one man's heart, however. The man simply looked up from the brim of his tailored top hat as the snowflakes met his eyelashes. 

"What a pure day of white..." The baritone voice of the Londoner gentleman arose, leaving his remarks in warm soft clouds in the chilly air. He pulled out his pocket watch and examined the thin arms of curled metal point to the time of day. "I must be going..." He walked down from St. Paul's Cathedral and up into his ivory-colored carriage, finding refuge in the temporary warmth within. He pondered out from the window as the servant with the reins struck his leather whips, letting the great white horse clack its hooves forward. Inside, the gentleman pondered upon the congregation of lords, earls, and numerous other wealthy individuals who spoke to him and about the Society of Arcane Sciences and the events to exhibit their fantastic works. He remembered how gracefully he spoke about the wonders of their progress and avenues of research to generate more wondrous innovations (and hopefully, more _funds_ ). 

"White is such a dull color, wouldn't you say doctor?" Shadows curled in from his feet within the small space of the cushioned carriage.

"It is a simple color. An innocent one." He looked down to the floor of curling shadows.

"How foppish of you. A hypocrite like you after attending a usual social Sunday service would never have his own blood as white as snow." The shadows arose and took a figure, sitting from the opposite of the gentleman, comfortably in the dark refuge inside the carriage.

"It is for the society that I prove its goodwill." The gentleman crosses his legs. 

"What blasphemy! You speak as if you're a just man but have you ever confessed your obsession for debauchery?" The figure leaned forward from his seat. 

"We have an agreement."A cold stare pierced out from gentleman's scarlet eyes.

The shadow revealed a sharp grin. "And you believe that you keep our sacrament holy?" He cackled softly.

He sighed and looked away to the only window of the carriage not covered by the curtains, revealing the pure world out from the dark box with his demon. "Enough. There's no reason for you to be up right now." 

"Me? No reason should shackle me from doing whatever _I_ desire." He snickered as his shadows circled around the gentleman's ankles. "You forget who bound yourself to this curse..." His lime-green eyes glowed in front of the man's eyes. 

"Isn't that right, _Dr. Jekyll_...?"

A movement from the man's throat crept through. The doctor heard the notes of maniacal laughter in the hell that is his heart. The shadow flowed away from him and took a seat again.

"I wish for you to cease taunting me like this. It isn't fair for one to flaunt his own strength before a man dedicated to being humble."

"Humble in thy ways? What folly you have given into. But what can you do about someone doesn't bother to give a single inch toward the altar? What can you do if you spread yourself out? Like a corpse held aloft? Nonetheless, you are a scientist; you observe and experiment yourself the greatest of ecstasies to understand hidden truths. You would go as far as to pry yourself apart, purify the substance with fire and other toxic elements, and all of this to keep your temple holy and the other corrupted. In the midst of all of that, you tried to kill me. However, my dear doctor, you have freed me!" 

"And you live your nights in endless bliss and ignorance of the law of society." He rested his chin on his silk-gloved knuckles, distracting himself from his golden-haired demon, watching the snow still fall.

"But that is what makes a human being free! Wild and frenzy; energized and graceful; all of which describe your untamed being! You found yourself the greatest paradise and hell all so beautifully constructed and yet let it collapse before you! You have made yourself a magnificent pandemonium! You purified a substance so high and pure but its beauty melts away as it falls closer and closer to the filth of this world! The purest origin of all demons!"

"The spirit of London at night..."He sighed.

"And I dare say so, myself!" He gleamed in pride. 

"But what lengths would achieve, Hyde?" He peered at the gloating shadow figure. "How far you will go? How deep you will go from your lucrative adventuring? If you want to so badly join another renegade stunt with Queen Lucy and her crew, perhaps next time I wouldn't have to mix another HJ7 for you. I'm not going to play your childish games, Hyde. You keep on pestering me, even during the time I was doing taxes. Would you please try to moderate yourself before you land the both of us in serious trouble."

"Fuck moderation. And fuck all of this codswallop as well! I could care less about the bullshit you spew about limiting yourself to cage yourself away from freedom your heart would ravish in right now! There shouldn't be any concern for a man depraved such as you. _You are adventurous_. And you are willing to explore the unknown without the concern for your wellbeing!" His smile shone through the shadows. 

"I know I cannot protect myself. I may be depraved but that doesn't mean I am not willing to do nothing. I will do whatever it takes to bring others to understand the wonders of science for our society." 

"Of what society? The society created from your dreams? The one caged to _their_ expectations?" 

"I want to change things, Hyde. For both societies to look at us not as criminals but as respectable people! I can't let someone like you _thrash_ it all down."

"Oh, ho? That's rather fascinating. At first, you don't believe me as dangerous but you're frightened of my potential? Well, you're giving myself too much credit except rummaging through Bethnal Green and down in East End, endlessly helping myself to sate my large appetite whether it be women, men, hard substances, and brawls! And all of the above, again, again, and again, until your own heart is completely intoxicated and in rage! Your own emotions keep giving me strength, doctor! And if it that isn't enough, how else can you satiate your abyss of depravity? What dreams you had to throw away for the sake of others? "The doctor felt cold hands cup both sides of his face."Are you really that afraid others learning about the _monster_ you have become?"

"I am not yet a monster." He sternly retorted.

"Then you must play your part, my dear doctor." The shadows began to disappear. "Unless you're unable to keep yourself all together..."

The carriage halted and the door was opened for the highly esteemed doctor, strolling past the marble pillars, through the wide oak doors, and through the checkered lobby floors. He found himself surrounded by the relics of imagination and wonder- science itself. The lodgers went back and fro from their little dorm rooms, greeting Dr.Jekyll with each a 'hullo' and 'good day'.

The doctor halted in his steps to a familiar man with a freckled and milk chocolate complexion, near the doors of his office. "Henry! I would like for you to meet this fine gentleman over here! " Lanyon waved to happily greet his dear colleague with his associate. The doctor met his eyes with another younger gentleman beside Lanyon. Long golden hair, clear blue eyes, and ruddy lips; a young man in his early twenties wore a dashing suit and shoes, and he looked up to the doctor with an angelic smile. 

_His name is Dorian Gray._


	2. Perception

Nectar comes from a fruit when it is pressed and refined. It does not matter the sweetness of the delicacy: how it arrives is much more delicious for the one seeking. There was a night where a fruit's nectar was procured. She was following him in his routine night parade of debauchery. The young lady must have been taken aback when she found herself in the hands of a dashing yet wild gentleman with a strange accent. Eventually, he began to drop the shenanigans from sounding like the rogue fellows in East End and towards his usual baritone voice for the young lady. He liked her but he dashed across every part of London as the lady tried endlessly to catch up with him. He decided then to keep her hand in his own so she can experience the true spirit of London at night. She was having fun. And for fun, he also decided to take her to an alleyway where the sounds of the clattering hooves and shoe heels softened away from the two of them. And for his usual voracious appetite, he stroked the young lady’s hair and asked her upon her reasons for chasing him. She revealed her soft spoken nature but felt still upon the mystic in his green eyes. She began to speak about how he was a fairytale, a peter pan who was restless, a phantom whose intentions brought the people of the alleys be mystified by his grand charisma and rough nature. 

“You are very strange, sir.”

“Sir? You won’t be calling me that for long…” He leaned in and kissed across the line of her neck. 

“Hyde…” Her face was warm and rosy in the chilly air.

He woke up.

The doctor walked over from his bed towards a basin of water, and looked up in the mirror above it. 

His eyes gave it away. Once, it can be a foul being of the night, where the second is the gentlemen in the day. The bags under his eyes would give the socialites a worrying look if they noticed. He’ll have to stand not too near them then. On the other hand, there was a cream that would mitigate the effect. He looked through the cabinet below and found his HJ7. 

Why did he do it?

What was he really after anyway?

To have the idea to separate the good from the bad, or be released from the constraints of society to enjoy living as a human being?

Pathetic.

He was so pathetic. 

“Indeed, you are pathetic, my dear doctor. Not just a lady to seduce but rather she or he finding such interest in you. I wonder who made her moan more? Me or you? Did you lean in to express some of your talent and charm for her to see what a wondrous being you were? Well, rather I in this case.” The demon chuckled in his reflection. 

“I don’t have time for you.” He glared.

“Fu, you really have to stop going on like this and let me swallow all of that for you. Health is the most important thing, you know? You know that since you _are_ a doctor.”

“Eating apples doesn’t warrant complete health, Hyde.”

“But you enjoy the taste just as much as I do.”

“There’s nothing to it.” He stepped away and changed his clothes. When he opened his shirt, the color in his face fell at the number of love bites and lipstick marks all around his torso and hips. “HYDE!”

“I love the fact you are so ignorant of your own follies as well.” He laughed at him.

“Henry! Are you here? Mr. Gray has asked me to see if you're available for brunch this afternoon!" His colleague knocked his door. 

"Adieu, my dear doctor." He faded away in the mirror.

The doctor walked out promptly from the door swiftly in clean dress and hair, staring at his best friend. 

“Good morning.” He gave a quick smile. 

“Ahh, you might want to work on that.” He pressed the doctor’s dimples more upward. 

“Lanyon, please.” He murmured.

“Henry, it’s the aesthetic! The aesthetic! Your glamour brings the whole room in quiet curiosity to learn of what an esteemed doctor he is for running a society for rather controversial characters.”

“Lanyon…” He moved his hands away. “Everything will be fine. It just takes time, that’s all.”

“Speaking of time, Mr. Gray has been rather curious about your work since the other day you first met him. He would appreciate a tour of the facility as well learn of the research that some of the lodgers have conducted as well. Strange fellow but incredibly good looking! It puzzles me however as to why he hasn’t found someone yet.”

“I wish he would stay longer for the exhibition though. He would see what the lodgers have made! There's a lot to explore as well!” He felt refreshed upon meeting the young lad again.

“Well we’ll have to hurry off to a carriage if you want to express that for him!”

And so they did. 

They walked through the ballroom full of highly esteemed nobles, wealthy socialites, and other proud individuals. The doctor looked around with a glass of wine in his hand, occasionally meeting possible investors and other entrepreneurs curious of his grand organization. The businessmen, presidents to be precise, met with the nobles to seek investment in their franchises but they turned their eyes towards the dashing Dr. Henry Jekyll. He did the thing: explaining beautifully upon the wonders of science and how it can benefit society for businesses, to produce innovative ideas, and for the grand organizations seeking for high refinement of society. His smile, made those fall under his mystic spell of persuasion, who then asked him to arrange appointments with them to try to spend more time with the wonderful gentleman. 

_More…_ He sat down finally on a comfy velvet seat with a gold trim. _There’s so many more and it’s so hard to even generate funds with this number of contacts and keeping up with them._ “Lanyon, I feel like I spoke to every single person in this room.”

“That’s spectacular! You’ll have to attend to more of these to keep up the future of the society, Henry!”

“Oh dear.” He sighed at the sheer thought. _They just keep on piling up, along with the financial issues already presented, and---_

“Dr. Jekyll!” A melodious voice of young gentleman chirped up.

The doctor looked up and gazed at the young angel before him. He remembered how Dorian gazed at one of the electromagnetic glass spheres in his society’s lobby, mesmerized at the fluctuating shoots of static charge in pink, purple, and blue lightning inside the glass ball. The number of questions he asked the doctor about various exotic artifacts of telescopes, biological specimens, and other scientific novelties that the lodgers had possessed (especially from Blackfog Bazaar). He was both a man and a child - the one who looked with pure awe and the other with mature poise. It reminded him of how he was like as well in his younger years, when rogue science presented the millions of possibilities of producing anyone’s wildest imagination. 

“Would you like a glass of champagne, my fellow gentlemen?” The waiter bowed near the blond angel with a silver tray holding the golden drink.

“Certainly!” His smile outshined the doctor’s.

_He can certainly bring in more funds than what the society would ever imagine..._

“Dr. Jekyll, I have been meaning to ask you on how did you managed to find such wonderful lodgers! I told them that I would be very happy if I were to venture in their personal laboratories!” He sat near him with the bubbly drink in his hand. “So tell me, how did you come up with the idea of setting up such a society?

“ _Well_ , I can go into the specifics but I have personal reasons for creating it as well.” He smiled nostalgically. “It has to do with going for what you want the best in your life, creating an opportunity for one’s desire to flourish, and expand that world of imagination.” He stared at the swirling figures in his glass of wine. 

“I would love to explore that world as well!” Dorian chuckled.

“And believe me! It’s so hard for those to move past those comfortable barriers they set up when they can simply walk over to this grand future for science!” He sighed but laughed along with him. “It would be great if people would expand their minds!”

“Hahhh, it’s truly something to grieve for. For example, people should like the idea of trying hookah instead of smoking cigars most their time.”

“Why is that?” He looked at him.

“Hookah is much more condensed and composed of more water than the standard smoke. Cigars are incredibly heavy and leave too much for one to breathe however. For one to breathe life finely, you have to pick which one would induce the best pleasure for one's health.”

“Not to mention that even the businessmen I talk to, have _such_ bad breath as well.” 

“Perhaps one of your lodgers can create something to cleanse the mouth completely from bad breath.”

“As well as bad opinions.” He sipped his glass.

“Your society is capable of doing the latter as well! It’s great that you can create an organization to produce such good!” His clear blue eyes lit up.  


The doctor took the glass away from his lips. _Good…?_

“But why hookah, I might add? There are experiences that people ought to try to ‘expand their minds’, doctor. Things of which people perceive as unethical but rather produce _good_ than one could ever dream of!”

“True but perception is how society runs, Mr. Gray.”

“Not unless you introduce them to it.” He tilted his head slightly with a small smile. “You have an exhibition coming soon, don’t you? Is there a formal invitation to such an event?”

“Why certainly you should attend! I can’t imagine there being such a restriction for those not having the slightest idea of what science is, but you must attend!”

“Thank you very much for the invitation, doctor!” He stood up with him to shake his hand. “I’ll see you then!” he waved and assimilated into the crowd.

“Interestingly fellow…” Lanyon appeared near the doctor’s side with a glass of scotch. “He has no relatives near and here he is just waltzing beautifully through these people.”

“That’s glamour, Lanyon.”

“You have it too, Henry. So he’s going to the event?”

“Indeed!” The thought made him very happy. “And he looks so young too…” He gazed over to find him surrounded by several socialites until a young lady in a frilly long dress walked nearby the doctor with a much older gentlemen near her side.

“Delilah, find yourself a seat before you begin socializing. It’s only a matter of time before I find you in a proper arrangement for a lady like you twenty-four years of age.” The older gentlemen with wrinkles, had a pale tan mustache and short beard across his jawline. 

The doctor froze. He looked over at the young lady and almost dropped his glass. The reflection in his glass gave a small awkward chuckle.

_Hyde..._ The doctor's tone became low, with his teeth clenched though his eyes looked wary of the situation. 

_Hold on, confront me like this, dear doctor. I mean, you kind of did, well I---_

_Hyde, that's the commissioner of the police...! How could you not realize that she was_ his daughter _...?_

_Well, I mean, it was the mood. How else was I supposed to do for the lady? She was having a great time, so what if I loosen some strings? I don't mind being the handsome spirit of London---_

_Don't be daft, Hyde! We're in a position where we should never be in if he launches an investigation upon who played with his own daughter!_

_Ugh, it's rather funny how you didn't recognize her from before. It does clarify upon why she was following me, however... Twenty-four? My, she's rather swell. Do you think she would be great for our polyamorous party?_

“Excuse me, Lanyon, but I have some matters to attend to back in my office.” He smiled rather radiantly, that his best friend was left blank as to why he was.

He found himself staring at Jekyll’s pained face. “Uh…sure…”

He left with such speed, that his fellow friend stood still with two drinks in his hand before realizing, then swigging each in an elegant manner. 

The doctor hurried off to the lobby of the building to catch his cloak and top hat from the footmen. He walked down the steps quickly before setting his eyes upon Dorian and his own coach carriage. Before he could greet him again, he noticed Dorian appearing distant. In his hand, he was carrying a yellow book. Something about it...it felt omnious toward the doctor... The coachman closed the door and set the horses to move on to the next stop. Here, Dr. Jekyll stood waiting for his carriage in the snow falling softly all around him. He was going to give a lecture towards Hyde but his attention has now expanded toward a different direction. The exhibition has to be fantastic...it has to be...he can't afford to lose more at this rate. He's already allowed too many risks...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait due to finals and the holidays! I had a rough time figuring out how this chapter was gonna go so I picking up the relationship between the two dudes in this episode. Other than that, leave a comment or anything else to give me feedback on how this went for you guys! :)
> 
> By then, please enjoy!


	3. Colored Glass

“Doctor…”

His patient sat on the bed waiting for him.

He took the doctor's hand and placed it on the center of his own chest. 

"Place your stethoscope on me. Hear these sounds. Hear it rushing...rushing all through me." He caressed the side of his face and ran through his brown hair. The doctor couldn't move. He felt compelled to pin him down on the bed. But the sound of his heart was throwing him through such an agonizing turmoil to pull him down. He remained calm, however; not willing to appear loose. But he trailed his fingers down his red vest, for the younger gentleman flowing with gold and ecstasy made him feel even looser. 

"Henry...Henry?" 

The doctor looked up dazily from his morning nap and found a younger country gentlemen before his desk, retracting his hand away from the doctor's head.

"Jekyll!" Another young lad in a brown cap and wavy sandy hair swooped into his office. "I was wondering where you were so I came by to see how you were doing!" A shy smile rose up.

"I'm quite alright, Jasper!" He smiled brightly. "I'm pleased to see you again! I was taking a nap and just accidently pushed again a bottle when I woke up, that's all! How have things been with preparing a lecture over your experiences with being a werewolf? I'm sure if you specified the components in the wolfsbane potion that allowed you to become such a magnificent creature, the audience would gladly be fascinated by it!" He couldn't let him see his flushed face, so he stayed where he was in the dim light. It was a ....strange dream. Too vivid...too vivid....

"Ahh, making it doesn't gather a lot of bright opinions, you know? I was scolded for preparing it rather irresponsibly. I hope I can better to representing my role as a scientist. I mean, look at you! You're a doctor! You could provide such a better benefit to society by doing your job to make others feel better! Even cure them if you want!" 

The doctor gulped subtly. 

"I appreciate that Jasper, but I want to do more than be a doctor. I wish for the best for everyone at the exhibition. I'll be rooting for you then!" He chuckled. 

"Oh...well thank you so much, Henry! Also, take care of yourself during your naps!" He also laughed along. 

He closed the door behind him and gave a small sigh. /I wish to be a better scientist. Even for you, Henry./

The smell of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies lifted his nose. He looked around and walked into the kitchen to find Rachel. 

"Jasper! How're you been?" The young lady in a cute frilly apron held a tray of cookies and smiled happily. "Would you like the whole tray?" 

"Oh no! I shouldn't take it right when you just made them!" 

"Aww...I don't mind making another dozen! They take a pretty quick time too!" 

"I'll take one..." He gingerly lifted his hand over to the sweet baked delicacy. 

"Well, you're gonna end up taking more!" She giggled. 

"By the way, have you ever spoken to Hyde before?" 

"Oh, that goofball is pretty hilarious if you asked me! He gets so dramatic every time he flails that cute swiss-cheese dark cape of it too! I know he has such an obsession over some lady gang too!" 

"What lady gang?" 

"Haven't you heard? Some gang called The Forty Elephants showed up since Blackfog Bazaar appeared! Hyde's been telling me that he wants to get a chance to meet Queen Lucy! But everything that she does doesn't seem so plausible!" 

"What do you mean?" He leaned in, taking a cookie at a time while listening. 

"Well apparently, this is a rumor that I heard but the commissioner of the police has a just launched a huge investigation just to find her and her whole gang. Things have heated up over in East End, so if you're over there, watch out! Also, say hi to Hyde if you cross paths with him over there!" 

"Alright..." He might have to grab better ingredients to improve his wolfsbane potion....but at Blackfog Bazaar..."Do you know how to go to the bazaar by any chance?" 

"Well, then you have to find Hyde then! He'll take you over there tonight! I'll make sure to let him know! Also, be sure to catch up with him! He's quicker than a chicken about to get its head off so be swift!" 

"Haha, I'll try!" He remembered the chickens back in the countryside where he lived before. 

"By the way, Dr.Jekyll has been going to a lot of parties and other social gatherings with this fellow named Dorian Gray. I heard he's been making progress on getting more people to help pay the bills but he seems distant since the last time I talked to him." 

"Are you worried about something?" "Jasper, I've known him for a long time you know. But this is the first time I've seen him like this. He seems so much more ... wearier." 

"I see..." 

"If you could, keep an eye out for him, okay?" 

He smiled at her, making her blush. "I'm sure everything will be fine. I'll keep a lookout for him!" 

"Do the same for Hyde! He can be troublesome but I don't want him to be hurt out there!" 

"Ha, I'll try my best." He left but all of the cookies were gone from the tray. 

"I knew it." She giggled softly.

=============

“KEEP UP WITH ME, WILL YA!” The blond tailored suit gentleman skipped across the rooftops.

“I’m trying! Why do you have to run like a rabbit?!”

“BECAUSE I AM QUICK TO MULTIPLY!”

“Well you didn’t have to say that...”

“WELL RUN FASTER THEN, WOLF BOY!”

Even in his werewolf form, he found his speed hardly keeping up on par with Hyde’s agility. Through the swirling smoky chimney, the layer-brick apartments, and waddling townspeople below them in the cobblestone streets, he wondered how anyone would even notice a pair of hooligans skipping so gracefully under the full moon. They were getting closer to East End, and where he looked down again, he found several men in navy blue and gold buttons patrolling the area with posters of Queen Lucy in their hands. 

“That Queen Lucy has been getting a lot of attention lately…especially the commissioner…”

“Hee-hee!”

“What’s that?”

“ _Ohh_ you wouldn’t believe what _I_ did to piss off the poor chump! Well, I’m not sure if he knows but I know _exactly_ what I did!”

“What did you do…?”

“I had a _rather_ nice outing with his daughter. Hit a couple of pubs after her endless chasing so we rocked each other in my favorite alleyway.”

His face was flushed with red. “Hyde…please don’t mention your sex life with me…”

“Oh wait till you try it out! With your form, you'll be eating many more by the dozens! I know plenty of nice ladies who would like that from you!”

“Dozens…?” The smell of cookies fell into his memory awkwardly.

“Oh very many! No just ladies! The men are so fine! Brawny, just the way I like them! But any type is fine with me! It's all about the experience, Jasper! Only a little wolf like you will grow up a very big appetite! You should play too with the other darling sheep who like to be plucked by you in these woods! In fact, let’s go try it out at my favorite brothel!”

“WHAT!” He found the blond rabbit jump down from the roof. “HYDE, WAIT A MINUTE! I DIDN’T PLAN TO ATTEND TO YOUR PARTY!” 

Unfortunately, the werewolf had to follow him. How was he supposed to go Blackfog Bazaar with the form he has right now? If he goes alone, he could be easily snatched as an exotic pet without Hyde by his side. He found himself in a narrow alleyway, with shades of red and pink light spilling from the inside of the brothel. He walked past prostitutes dressed in striped silk and evocative patterns of black, red, and violet. Pushing the beaded strings of a door, he leaned in and found Hyde with a pipe in his hand and another hand on his hip.

“Well at least you should find a piece of recreation for your time being!” He pouted. 

“Uhh…I’ll pass. But we need to focus, Mr. Hyde. I’ll wait out here until you’re done.”

“No way! You’ll miss by several blocks if you do that! I can’t wait for you!”

“Please Mr. Hyde! We need to go to the bazaar!” He began to cough. The ooze from his potion began to make him dizzy. 

“Good lord, how you stand being in that form? Well, whatever floats your boat then!” He turned around with a grand grin to start his evening but dropped his pipe immediately. “Jasper!” He called the werewolf. 

“What happened?! Did the police show up?”

“No…this is something very different…” He looked over. “Let’s hide over there!” He pointed to the mosaic inlaid countertop with multi-colored glass bottles of delicious alcohol sitting in the racks. It was rather awkward for a werewolf and a shorter man to hide behind the racks of alcohol, but thanking the liquids was opaque enough to conceal their appearances. Hyde peeked in between the glasses and cursed. 

“Well fuck me! I didn’t know he was also into debauchery as well!” Turning his attention for Jasper, Hyde pointed out the young lad on a circular couch with several ladies around him, leaning and sitting with him with pipes and drinks. “Dorian Gray! Who knew! Well, I guess I can figure but he’s has a pretty good game with this!” He pointed out the sly look in the young man’s eyes as he lifted his finger to caress a lady’s chin. “Ooh, what’s he gonna try! As if he could possibly be better than me when it comes to getting lucky. Though, how did he manage to get literally a dozen of them?” He leaned in closer. "As if he's better looking than me...hmpf!" He pouted again.

Jasper gulped but then his ears perked up and he began to hear a conversation…beyond the walls of the magenta brothel of overflowing silk and flowers, and there, he turned his eyes to the window. He found the commissioner outside with a squadron of other officers. 

“A murderer is on the loose in these parts of London. He arrived several weeks ago as well a trail of murders since. None of the witnesses could get a good look of him, though. They said he had blond hair and wore clothes of a high-class gentleman.” The commissioner spoke up. 

“Oh shit…” Jasper nudged his partner’s shoulder. “Hyde! We need to get out of here!”

A loud crash opened a huge gap in the wall. Several other ladies dressed in masks and seductive dresses and stiletto boots walked across the rubble with their Queen entering last. “Oi! You lot better have some cash and some nice trinkets because it ain’t just the shops we lift commodities from!” She pulled out her revolver. “ _Okay ladies, transition to your formation!_ ”

“QUEEN LUCY!” Hyde jolted Jasper. “OH MY GOD! The true queen of London is here!” He fanboyed with Jasper, jumping giddily in wild excitement. “Oh my lord, what do I say!” He fixed his hair. “She’s right there! AH!” He pulled out a pen and his personal wanted poster of her from his hat. “I need to get her autograph somehow!” There were stars in his eyes when he had the idea of meeting her for the first time. 

“My…you’re a fine looker.” Dorian stepped up from the couch and walked past his harem. He pulled out a wavy dagger in his hand. “I have here an expensive piece from a wealthy fellow I manipulated to gather a good sum of wealth after fondling his penis. Pretty easy.” He licked his fine metal. “Also pretty fine to use against you for example.”

“Look here, pretty boy. I don’t have time for you. But for wealth, I don’t mind stealing it from you.” She snapped and two of her girls rushed toward him. 

“I may have a night but I don’t mind sleeping with the both of you.” He slashed them swiftly. The crowd inside gasped and hurriedly tried to rush out the building upon the sight of the two taken out, falling limp on the broken bricks and glass with blood streaming from their necks. "Another fine tragedy...just how I like my lovers..." He cleaned the blood from his blade with a handkerchief. 

“Girls! Grab the stash and retreat!” She ordered. “I’ll handle this one after what he’s done.” She gritted her teeth and pulled out a long saber.

“OOH KILL HIM, GIRL! YOU GOT THIS! SKEWER THAT FUCKER!” He flicked off Dorian behind the bottles of murky wine. 

“Dear god…!” Jasper turned pale. This whole brothel was going to turn into a massacre with these people inside. How were they supposed to get to Blackfog Bazaar at this rate…?


	4. Morning Dynamite

Shots of gunfire cracked through the thick morning air. Scurrying along the side of the bridge, the sprinting denizens of London passed along the lit streetlamps and town folk who ran to safety from the chaos swarming through the roads. The police have both of their suspects on the loose but they desperately tried to catch up with them all the way from one of the brothels in East End, where a recent raid took place by the Forty Elephants. The grinning blond creature of rogue scientific birth wanted to engage in the great quarrel between Dorian Gray and Queen Lucy. But here, he was running from the scene with Jasper in werewolf form, sloshing through the labyrinths of the city with the soot-covered snow spread unevenly here and there. 

“SEIZE THEM!” The commissioner yelled at the top of his lungs, pointing toward the four rebels of London.

“Fuck him! I got my own set of objectives I want to accomplish instead of his stupid brigade of so-called justice!” Hyde cackled as he ran ahead. 

“Do you have a plan?!” Jasper yelled beside him as they sped through the marketplace. 

“Does it involve explosions?” He pointed toward the shipyard at the end of the plaza, where sailors carried cannons from a grand navy ship.

“Dynamite?! Here in this plaza?!” Jasper looked up and found Queen Lucy fighting with Dorian Gray on the rooftops. “Hyde! They’re up there!”

“Then let’s bring the fireworks for them!” He ran through the stalls where merchants sold spices and fish, towards a sailor carrying a wheel barrel of explosives in wooden boxes, where he stole a box and ran off. He brought Jasper to another alleyway where the police lost them in the chase, where he pried open the box with a crowbar he somehow found, opening it up to find several vermillion sticks of dynamite within. 

“Hyde, what the hell do you plan to use this for?!”

“Explosives always solve a complicated fiasco. Take note of this, Jasper.” He pulled out a match and jumped above the werewolf to the balconies and finally on top of the roof to find the queen and the scoundrel. Before he could light it, he found himself watching the two dance dangerously with each other. The queen he worshiped had threw her head back to gracefully dodge the jab of Gray’s wavy dagger. She shifted to the side and continued to maneuver past his endless slashes, where at times he spun left from right, and she herself spun up in the air, with the gleaming sword in her hand. “What a badass…” He swooned.

“HYDE! ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION?!”

“SHUT UP AND LET ME KEEP WATCHING!” 

“HYDE, YOU NEED TO COME BACK!”

“WOLF BOY, DO I NEED TO REMIND YOU TO—“He found himself with a foot slamming his face, falling backward in a barrel roll.

Dorian Gray looked over to where Queen Lucy was, pointing a sword at Hyde’s nose. “You should know better than to watch idly in this fight between him and me.”

“None at all…” He gazed at him, pinching the edge of her sword to move past his face. But she swung her sword without turning her head, hitting against Gray’s blade in the moonlight. She turned her head toward him.

“How rude.” She scoffed at him.

“Pfhah! You walking into that brothel was also rude too, you know? A lady like you should know better on how to introduce herself in that grand ballroom full of lovely bodies.” But her sword pressed harder against his length of waved metal. 

“I don’t give a fuck on your rules of engagement either, fucker.” She threw a kick at his face as well. 

But he dodged, going several feet away from her, and all the way to the edge. “Forgive me, but my evening is rather precious to me. If you don’t mind,” He set his foot on the very edge. “I need to catch my carriage.” He fell back before she returned to where he was, faster than Hyde blinking in that second. She looked around and cursed. “That piece of shit will have his ass chewed by a horse the next time I see his face.”

Hyde got up and dusted himself, looking up to Lucy with his tattered cape spreading out in the wind. 

“At last we meet…” He gave her a wide smile.

“Who are you?” She lowered her sword. 

“I am Edward Hyde, the spirit of London at night. You are someone who has given me the great pride of pursuing the same passions as you do. Wrecking the alleyways with your ways of evil, defying the police with every sort of crassness to escape a situation and so many more stories of your wonderful infamy.” He pulled out her wanted poster from his hand and pen in his hand. “Would I like to have the great honor of having your autograph?” Stars were in his eyes. 

“Uh…are you a fan of me?”

He nodded happily.

“Look if you want to join, we don’t accept the admission of men in our group.”

“At least let me watch from the sidelines and observe your great ways of villainy!” 

“Uh….”

Jasper climbed up from the edge of the roof, to find himself in an awkward silence between Hyde and her. “Ohh…I didn’t realize you two were talking since it got quiet…” He looked at Hyde’s unhappy face. “I’ll just…leave.” He let go of the edge and fell into a wheel cart full of hay, questioning himself of why he even bothered going with Hyde.

She turned her attention back to Hyde. “There’s something off about you. How were you able to catch up with us so fast? No one, not even the police, could run so fast in the remaining time we have in this night?”

“ _Well_ I _do_ have a _sort_ of _skills_ to allow myself to rule the night in my finest desires.”

“I see…” She looked at him skeptically. “That werewolf and you---are you two part of the supernatural since you claim to some spirit in London?”

“ _Well_ …I would like to show you of what I am capable of.” 

“Uh, no thanks.” She waved her hand against his offer. “Why else did you follow us for then?”

“It’s rather strange, you see. That man’s name is Dorian Gray by the way. He’s a bit of a socialite and he just arrived here a month ago. He basically represents the nobles’ true face behind the mask they so proudly wear.”

“Are you an accomplice of him?” She lifted her sword.

“Pff, as if! Queen Lucy, you know better than to be in matters with that young man. I can hardly imagine the idea of myself having any sort of relationship with him.”

She lifted it higher.

“I swear, I only heard of him but never interacted with him.” He lifted his hands slowly in defense and chuckled. 

She sighed and lowered her sword, keeping it in the sheath attached to her hip. “Those gold-buttoned capped men will find us soon. I suggest we talk another time. “If you do see him again, do me the favor of finishing off of where I started.”

“Certainly!” He beamed. _It was his first assignment from the queen herself!_ She jumped from the rooftop to carry her way back, leaving Hyde alone in utter glee, containing it in before falling on the ground and moving his body in snowflakes. “I can’t believe it! I finally got to meet her after all this time!”

A fellow covered in fur looked down at Hyde’s face with its golden eyes. “Hyde…?”

“Oh for god’s sake! Wolfie, will you let me reminisce in _private_?”

“Uh, we need to go. Like _right now_.”

The sound of clattering policemen came near their way. Hyde and Jasper peeked over the edge of the roof to find them swarming through the streets. 

“Fuck…I hate the police.” His mood turned sour. “Like why is it still a thing? You’re not really getting rid of the bad guys. You’re just _acting_ like you’ll get them for your salary’s worth.”

“Hyde, they almost arrested me for being a werewolf.”

“Well, they better not arrest me for being me too.”

_Hyde, enough with the social commentary. We already have enough for one night._

_Well, if it isn’t Mr. Quiet? So how does it feel to learn that your colleague is a murderer?_ Hyde taunted the long cast across the ground. Dr. Jekyll in his shadow form was not having it with his other half at the moment. 

_How could this happen? If the police link Dorian to me, then it’s all over now!_

_Relax, they haven’t even caught his name. So we’re in the clear._ He smiled smugly. 

_Not if they describe a blond gentleman with a proper accent and attire…_

_Me?! A gentleman? Henry, who do you think I am?_

_You can’t just call yourself the goddamn spirit of London at night, Hyde. It’s really getting old too._

_Oh, you shut up!_

_Hyde, this isn’t the time to act childish! We have to come up with a resolution to this crisis! This is going to not just wreck me and the society but also all of your night endeavors!_

_The spirit of London at night is staying, doctor._

_You need to come up with a much more refreshing title._

_Uh, no. This name is staying whether you like it or not._

_Even Queen Lucy found it strange._

_That’s because it is supposed to be dreadful! Ugh! Why can’t you get it? The aesthetic, doctor! The aesthetic!_

_I’m much more practical than you, thank you very much._

“Hyde, what are you staring at?” Jasper looked concerned.

“I AM TRYING TO THINK OF A PLAN ON HOW TO GET THIS DOUCHEBAG OUT OF MY HAIR!” 

“Oh...”

Jasper pointed to the rising morning sun in the horizon of the harbor before them, emitting hues of dark orange and spectrums of purple. “We’ll have to try next time to get to Blackfog, Hyde.”

“Damn it all.” He pouted, regretting the sight of the impending day arriving nearer to him.

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic ever, whoop! I never thought I would pick up this laptop and start typing all of this away but here goes nothing! Please leave comments and reviews! It'll help me to write this a whole lot better! I plan to update this later, so keep an eye on this if you like! Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading!


End file.
